Death is me and I am Death
by LoVeBiTeS1415
Summary: She had Clary's green eyes but she was so different..She reminded him of well him, always keeping her walls up. When Valentine takes an intrest in the young girl will Jace be able to save her in time? Or will he be too late? OC/Jace Wayland Kinda follows City of Ashes
1. Chapter 1

**My name is Sophia Knight and I am human..Or I was before I meet one Jace Wayland.. I could remember that night so clearly. It was my 16th birthday me and my best friend Rachel were celerbrating when things started to get out of hand.**

**Rachel was wasted as usual dancing with random guys then she came back to the table where I was at. "Soph loosen up have some fun." She pointed to two exremely hot guys that waved. "And that is fun."**

**I laughed but shook my head. "I don't know Rach not really in the mood for a random hook-up."**

**She sighed tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "Well I'm going to have some fun. Don't wait up." Rachel smiled heading over toward the two guys. That was my cue to head home knowing Rachel was going to get slutty real fast...I know what you're thinking 'If she's your friend how can you leave her with two random guys blah blah blah.' Truth is Rachel can take care of herself and when she says she's going to do something, or in this case someone, nobody can get in her way. **

**Anyways back to my story. I grabbed my purse and began to walk out of the club when I saw a boy with dark black hair and almost hypnotizing blue eyes. He smirked noticing my gaze then made his way toward me. **

"**Liam Harper." His skin was ice cold as I shook his hand.**

"**Sophia Knight." **

**Liam's smile sent chills down my spine and not in a good way. Sure he was attractive...correction he was flawless in everyway. But the way he smiled was like an animal about to devour his prey. "So Sophia what brings a beautiful girl like yourself out alone?"**

"**I'm not alone my friend.." I looked around seeing Rachel has already left. "Well she was around here somewhere."**

"**Some friend."**

"**Look Liam was it?" He nodded still smirking. "I'm not going to do this okay. So why don't you go find some other poor girl to sleep with you." I exited the club unaware that Liam was following. He grabbed my wrist spinning me close to him laughing.**

"**I was going to give you an easy death but now you just pissed me off." I tried to break his grip but it was futlie he was way stronger then me. He smiled exposing sharp canine's skinny and pointed. Before I could scream for help Liam was pulled by a whip landing face first. A girl with long black hair and killer curves laughed holding the whip that glowed under the moon light. "He's all yours boys." Two guy appeared out of the shadows smirking standing behind the girl. The taller one had dark hair like hers while the smaller one, the one that was angel-like, whose hair gleamed like brass in the dim light coming through the windows high above. The angel-like boy stepped toward Liam who seemed struck with fear as his legs buckled. **

**The boy looked toward me eyes squinted. "Can you see us?" **

"**Of course I can i'm not blind." I replied.**

"**Oh but you are." He said grabbing a knife out of his jacket. "You just don't know it. If I were you I'd leave before you get hurt, little girl."**

**I arched a brow. "Then it's a good thing you're not me isn't it?" The girl I assumed chuckled but covered it up earning glares from both the boys.**

"**Listen chick -" He began again.**

"**Chick? Little girl? I have a name asshole." I had to hide my smile noticing the way the corner of his lips twitched with annoyance. "It's Sophia."**

"**Whatever just leave." His eyes never leaved mine.**

"**Whose going to make me? You?" I took a step closer not sure why but I like testing him seeing what he would do which probably isn't the smartest idea considering they did just help me from getting killed by freak with the pointed teeth who seemed to be enjoying the two of us arguing.**

**The boy crossed his arms completely annoyed by this point. "Yeah me." As he stepped forward I saw strange markings on his skin that looked beautiful. **

"**Jace lets just get this guy and leave." Said the other boy.**

"**Alec's right the Clave wont be happy if we harm a mundie." Agreed the girl. **

_**Mundane? Clave? Okay these people are seriously whacked in the head.. even if they did just save me. **_**"I called the cops you guys better go."**

"**You're lying." Jace declared taking another step toward me.**

**I looked up into his eyes trying to ignore how extremely hot he is. "Want to test it?"**

**He smirked getting close to her ear. "Do you honestly think testing the person holding a weapon is the best choice right now."**

"**Maybe, maybe not. But I don't think you're going to hurt me."**

"**Oh yeah and why is that?"**

**I tip toed to his ear. "Because the guy you had tied up looks like he's about to break free." On cue Liam, with a high, owling cry, tore free of the restraints and flung himself toward Jace.**

**They fell to the ground rolling ontop of each other, Liam tearing at Jace with claws that were defiently not human or like anything else I have seen. I backed up , part of me wanted to fight while the other half was screaming to get the hell out of here. I watched in horror as Liam layed on Jace chest his razor claws drenched in blood.**

**The girl and Alec were running toward them, the girl brandishing a whip in her hand. Liam slashed at Jace with claws extended. Jace threw his arms up to protect himself, and the claws raked it, splattering blood. Liam began to lung again but failed as the girl's whip came down across his back casuing him to shriek and fall to the side.**

**Swift as a flick of her whip, Jace rolled over. He held a sharp wooden stake in his hand. He sank the stake into Liams chest. Blackish liquid exploded around the stake. Liam fell on the floor unmoving before he combust into flames leaving a pile of ashes. With a grimace Jace stood up. His black shirt was blacker now in some places with blood. He bent down to get the stake wiping the ashes on his shirt. I slowly walked away seeing as how none of them were paying attention to me. I turned around nearly running into the girl who held her gold whip smeared with black fluid. She flung it toward me as it wrapped around my wrist. She jerk it pulling me tight. I gasped in pain and surprise.**

"**Stupid little mundie." She hissed between clenched teeth. "You almost got Jace killed."**

"**Seems like me this is a usual thing for you guys." I hissed back trying to pull free but the whip dug deeper. "You all are crazy! Who do you think you are some vigilante killers? I just saw you kill a guy try talking your way out of this one."**

"**Kinda hard to prove anything without a body." Jace said cradling his arm, he picked his way across the cable-strewn floor toward me. Alec followed behind him, face screwed into a scowl. I glanced the were Liam had been stabbed not seeing anything the ashes got blowen away in the wind.**

"**What do you want me to do with her?" The girl demanded.**

"**Let her go." He replied. Isabelle's mouth hung open with shock sending him an angry look but didn't argue. The whip slithered away freeing my wrist. I rubbed them looking at the ring the whip left on my wrist. '**_**How are you going to get out of this one Soph? Should have left when asshole said to.'**_

"**Maybe we should take her back with us." Alec said.**

"**That'd me great taking another mundie to the institute. What are they going to say we already brought Clary there remember?" She replied. **

**Something flashed in Jace's eyes but he quickly covered it up. "Which is why she should come considering we Clary ended up being like us." Okay I so don't like where this rode is headed. **

"**Sophia! Soph...Whaatt arre you doing?" Rachel's words slurred as she stummbled toward me. "I thought I was drunk..But you're out here alone making screamming noisses." I caught her darting my eyes toward Jace, Alec, and Isabelle. Jace , still in his bloody shirt, grinned and dropped a half-apologetic, half-mocking shrug. Clearly he wasn't surprised my drunk friend was unable to see any of them. Oddly enough neither was I. I faced Rachel as she watched me waiting for some form of response.**

"**I was waiting for a cab..wasn't aware I was yelling sorry Rach.. Anyways what happened to hottie one and two?" It was weird having a conversation with Rachel knowing the three of them were still here listening.**

"**Turns out they came here with some other chicks, not worth it." Rachel looked at her watch. "It's 10:45 you know what that means?" I shrugged. "You are offically 16 Mrs. Knight." My celebration buzz was worn off seeing Jace in his bloddy shirt which meant I was either going insane or..I honestly don't know what else to think. **

**I wrapped Rachels arm around my neck holding her up. "Lets get you home before-"**

"**Before what your parent's kill us? Think you're forgetting we live together so that means no parents no curfew." Which was code for we can get drunk more nobody cares if we came home tonight or not.**

**Getting drunk could probably get the three people who surrounded us out of my head. "Fine, I could use another drink...But I would much rather drink at our house so we don't wake up in somebody else's place this time." To my surprise they didn't follow us as we headed to our house.**

**Rachel passed out farly early leaving me to drink alone...I hate being alone. I saw familiar eyes appear out of the shadows as I took another drink. "Some birthday." His voice gently echoed. **

"**Come to stake me to?" I said bitterly seeing Jace still wearing his bloody shirt. "You didn't change shirts?"**

"**Is it bothering you? Because I can always take it off." He smirked in a way that I was getting use to. **

"**Probably make my birthday way more enjoyable." I smiled exposing my dimples as he sat down next to me. I traced the odd patterns on his skin that ran up his arms. Jace tensed up, but didn't remove my hand. "What are these's?" **

"**Marks..Why aren't your parents around?" He seemed different then how he was before outside the club..Almost like he cared.**

**I shrugged standing up pouring another drink. "Didn't want to stick around a failure I guess...The last thing my mother said was that she wished I was never born." Why am I opening up to him? Just a few hours ago he killed a boy or whatever the hell he was. I handed him a glass. "Want some?"**

"**Nah don't drink.." **

**I smirked walking close to him. "Come on a drink never killed anyone, beside's as the birthday girl the least you could do is get drunk with me."**

**He bit his lower lip looking down at me. "Fine." After a couple more drinks we ended up in my room. His lips trailed my neck as I pulled his body closer to mine casuing him to fall ontop of me on the bed. Jace removed his shirt, I reached out feeling the markings on his body before removing my shirt. I rolled ontop of Jace removing my bra as he watched seemingly amazed. I smiled crashing my lips down on his. He rolled again so he was on top removing his bottoms than helped me slid out of my jeans. I wrapped my legs around him, panting, moaning, and goading him on with teasing words and force demands. Jace lifted me up pressing my back against the arch of the bed. I wrapped my legs more tightly around him as he began to frantically thrust in and out of me, as fast and hard as he could. Once he came hard and deep inside me it felt like I was losing my mind. My nails dug in his back as I moaned his name causing him to laugh. We both gasped for air as we laid together on the bed. "Wow.."**

**JACE'S POV:  
I turned my head sideways meeting Sophia's green eyes that glowed like Clary's. Sophia smiled exposing beautiful dimples that could make anyone do what she wanted. Against my will I smiled back and not the usual smart ass smirk I have. Her eyes began to close slowly. I waited to make sure she was asleep before I got up and started getting dressed. I stopped at the edge of her bed brushing a piece of her chocolate brown hair back . "Happy birthday dimples." **

**I headed back to the insitute only to meet Alec and Isabelle arms crossed as I walked through the doors. "Did you find anything out?"**

"**She lives with that drunk girl, her parents basically cut her out of their lives, and she has an amazing body." I smirked walking past them.**

"**You slept with a mundie?" Isabelle asked while Alec just stood there stunned.**

"**I didn't do much sleeping... And how do we know she is a mundie?"**

"**You saw her skin better then any of us.. She didn't have any marks?" asked Isabelle.**

"**Not that I can recall but that doesn't mean anything. She could be like Clary she has no marks yet she's a shadowhunter." **

"**She's not Clary...No matter how much you might want her to be." Alec mummbled. I walked toward my room shutting the door behind me. I know she's not Clary. Sophia isn't my sister, Clary is..Clary doesn't want me like Sophia does. I jumped in the shower still feeling Sophia's lips tracing my skin, they way I craved for more of her in everyway. The way her hands knew exactly what to do not to mention how amazing her body felt against mine. I let the water cool me down before I headed to bed seeing Sophia's face flash in my mind. She was smiling biting her lower lip in a very seductive way. 'Damn it Jace what did you do?'**


	2. Chapter 2

**SOPHIA'S POV:  
I woke up a bit dizzy..and naked? Oh that's right. I remember Jace coming over then some drinks later..."What did you do Soph?" I quickly grabbed sweats, a tank top and headed in the shower tring to remember the night before. Everything about Jace screamed danger so why did I let him in? **

**Somebody banged on the door I assumed it was Rachel. "Give me 5 minuets!"**

**The door got slammed open. I peered through the curtains to see and ugly creature with scales for skin. Instead of screaming I wrapped the towel around me waiting for it to lung before I moved out of the way making the creature slam into the bathroom wall smashing the shower in half. A sharp pain got my arm though. I ran outside the bathroom. "Rachel! Where are you!?" As I continued to run down the stairs I gasped in horror seeing Rachels body unmoving , covered in blood, and ripped apart. "Rachel!" The creature broke through the wall making me stummble back landing flat on my ass. '**_**I am so dead...Atleast you had a heck of a last night.'**_

**I closed my eyes awaiting death when Jace came bursting through the fron door instantly attacking the demon slicing its throat with a swift move. He extended his hand toward me. "Come on!" I grabbed it stummbling to keep up with him. I threw him the keys to my car. **

"**What the hell was that thing!"**

**Jace looked back then back to the road. "That was a Ravener." **

"**And that is?" I asked feeling like I was going to pass out any minute.**

"**It's a demon.. Give me your hand." I did as he asked. "Damn it!" Before I could ask whats wrong my vison began to get blurry. "I have to take you to to the institute so Isabelle can stop the poison. In the mean time.." Jace grabbed out something from his pocket carving something in her arms but she was to weak to stop him. "It's a glamour rune it should keep you safe for now..." **

"**How long does it take for her to wake up? I mean it's been three days and nothing." An unfamiliar girls voice said.**

"**Demon poison takes awhile to heal, Besides don't you remember how long it took you to wake up? Also mundies die easily" Isabelle said**

"**How could I forget..." The girl replied.**

"**I don't think its good luck to talk about death in a sick room." I knew that voice. It belonged to Jace.**

**Clary watched Jace noticing the way he looked at the girl lying on the bed...almost the same he looks at her. She felt bad for the girl considering they were both dealing with the same thing.. Both being sucked into a world they had no idea about. **

**Jace watched me as my eyes begun to flutter open as I gasped for air shooting straight up, tears filled my eyes.**

"**Rachel...She's...She.."**

"**She's dead." Jace said taking a slow step toward me. I looked at him with such anger it actually caused him to flinch.**

"**This is your fault! We were fine before you showed up! I was fine! Now Rachel's dead!" I jumped off the bed slapping Jace on his cheek. "I want you to stay the hell away from me." I growled before storming out of the room.**

"**That went well.." Isabelle said. "I'll go after her." She left leaving Jace and Clary alone in the room.**

"**Who was she?" **

"**She is a long complicated story.." **

**I stormed around the insitiute completely lost not knowing where to go. I almost ran into Isabelle who stood infront of me. "How do I get out of here?" I felt weak as my knees buckled luckily Isabelle caught me placing me down on a chair. **

**She handed her a cup full of a cloudy liquid that steamed slighly. It smelled like herbs and something else, something rich and dark. "You haven't eaten anything in three days which is probably why you feel sick." Isabelle pointed out**

**I took a sip insantly craving more. It was delicious, rich, and satisfying with a buttery aftertase. "This is amazing!" I took another sip causing Isabelle to laugh.**

"**Might want to slow down there..By the way I am Isabelle Lightwood, I live here." She extended her hand.**

**I shook it. " I remember you from the night before still have the rings on my hand to prove it."**

**Isabelle laughed nervously. "Sorry about that.."**

"**No problem..One question..How did I get into these clothes?" I pointed to the jeans I was wearing and a pink tank top that hugged my curves perfectly. **

**A smirk appeared on Isabelles lips. "Jace changed you, figured since he's already seen you naked-"**

"**He told you about that- Wait he dressed me while I was asleep!"**

"**He's trained to fight demons with his eyes closed I think he can manage to get you dressed with out looking." A sigh escaped my lips. "I'm not saying that he didn't get a good look though."**

**I face palmed myself groaning. "Is he rude to everyone, or does he save that for mundanes?"**

"**Oh, he's rude to everyone." Said Isabelle airily. "It's what makes him so damn sexy, that and he's killed more demons than anyone else his edge."**

**I looked at her, perplexed. "That's disquisting! Isn't he your brother?" **

**Isabelled snorted then laughed out loud. "Jace? My brother? No. Whatever gave you that idea?"**

"**Well, he lives here with you." I pointed out. "Does he not?"**

"**Yes, he lives here, but.."**

"**Why doesn't he live with his parents?"**

"**They're dead." And with that I didn't ask anymore questions knowing better then to push things. "You should talk to him.." Isabelle stated before skipping away.**

"**Wait!" I called after but Isabelle didn't turn back. "You didn't tell me where the exit is..." I whined wondering around the mansion. I was drawn to a room..It was a bed room that was surprisingly clean no evidence that gave anything away about whose room it was. A cough caused me to turn around. Jace leaned against the arch of the door.**

**I shifted awkwardly . "About earlier-"**

"**I accept your apology."**

**I acrhed a brow. "You what?"**

"**I forgive you for slapping me after you said the Ravener attacking was my fault even though I did save your ass."**

**My mouth hung open. "I wasn't aplogizing! And as I recall the Ravener attacked me the day after I fucked you so yeah I blame you for that.."**

"**Ah so you remember that night.. Kind of surprised you were pretty wasted." He smirked arms crossed.**

"**How could I forget.." I said unaware I spoke out loud. Jace walked closer carressing my cheek then touched my lips with his fingers, making my heart pound all over the place. "Dont.." As soon as my lips parted to speak Jace leaned in crashing his lips down on mine. Much to his surprise I didn't pull away I wrapped my arms around Jace's neck as he rested his hands on my waist holding me tight. A knock on the door caused us to turn around. Clary looked between the two feeling jealous but tried her best to cover it up. " I'm sorry for interrupting.." She walked out, I noticed Jace watching her and in a moment I saw him twitch as if he was going to go after her but thought better of it. **

"**Who is she?"**

"**That's Clary...She's my sister.." He said the last part like it killed him. "You should get some rest demon poison usually drains some energy."**

**I nodded "Is there any place I can sleep?"  
"You can sleep here there's room for two." I bit my lower lip aventually nodding. "Do you have a shirt I could wear?" **

**He nodded tossing her a white shirt. "Might be big for you though." **

"**Could you turn around please.." **

**Jace smirked. "Afraid i'll see you naked..again." **

"**Fine don't turn around." I lifted up my shirt then unzipped my pants. Jace watched me biting his lower lip still smirking. I slowly pulled his shirt over my head. "This shirt is see through isn't it?"**

**Jace chuckled. "Why do you think I gave you that one? By the way nice pink bra and laced underwear."**

**I slapped him on the shoulder. "Figuers you'd think that considering you put them on me!" He laughed as I jumped on his bed which caused the shirt to scrunch up revealing my thighs. **

"**You know it's going to be really hard to just sleep with you if you keep looking at me like that." He said taking off his shirt revealing his marks and abs..**

"**And what look would that be?" I asked my head turned curiously as he continued to remove his pants.  
"Like you're undressing me with your eyes." He smiled jumping on the bed.**

"**Please why would I need to do that when you just throw you clothes off at me?"**

**I hide myself under the covers facing away from him. **

**JACE'S POV:**

**Sophia drifted off to sleep, leaving me wide awake. God I am such an idiot! The look on Clary's face when she saw me and Sophia kissing killed me, like when I saw her and Simon kiss. She looked devastated, like I had ripped her heart out..'She's your sister..it's better this way. I looked over at Sophia who had begun to stir and toss. **

"**Rachel..." She mummbled .**

**SOPHIA'S POV:**

"**How can you just leave me there?" Rachel manifest out of the darkness, drenched in blood.**

"**I'm sorry if I didn't-"**

"**Save it bitch you could have destroyed that demon if you wanted to and you know it! And then you're sleeping the the guy that got me killed!" She appeared behind me.**

"**I'm not..Jace didn't-"**

"**But didn't he? All he had to do was stay away. He chose to come the your house that night, probably knowing a demon would find his scent then they'd go after you!"**

"**No.."**

"**You know he's in love with someone else right? God Sophia you are so fucking stupid! Always falling for the guys you can't have like Chase!" Once she said his name my heart sank. **

**I raised my hand slapping her. "Don't you dare say his name!"**

"**Aww is little Sophia getting upset?" Her laughed echoed."He was so sweet what happened to him again?" Her laughed became evil. "That's right he died trying to save you..Or did you forget that to?"**

**Chase Adams, was the boy I loved..I can still picture his shaggy black hair with dark brown eyes. In trying to save my life he got killed that much I remember, but I can not remember why my life was in danger the first place..**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**You're the worst best friend ever all you ever brought was death..First your parents, then Chase, and now me. Wonder whose next on the Knight ride of death.."  
"Stop it!"**

"**Everyone would be better off if you just died..What do you say want to join me in the afterlife?" A dagger manifested in her palm.**

**Tears began to roll down my cheeks. "Then nobody else has to die?" She nodded and smiled , handing me the silver dagger with a word carved into I couldn't make out. I die, nobody else has to..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I die, nobody else has to..I cried grabbing the dagger stabbing me in the gut.**

**JACE'S POV: **

"**Ahhh!" I jumped out of bed face paled as I witnessed Sophia drenched in blood, still looking like she was sleeping. **

"**Shit!" I picked her up taking her to the infirmiry gently placing her on the bed. **

**Isabelle quickly came. "What the hell happened!" She began to frantically get bandages pressing them on Sophia's wound. I looked down at her blood all over my clothes and hands. "Jace! Hand me that cup!" I grabbed the green slime looking thing in the cup handing it to her. Isabelle rubbed it on the wound causing Sophia to wince in pain. Isabelle wiped her forehead then headed to wash her hands. "She should be fine.. How did this happen?" Her eyes showed concern.**

"**I don't know..One moment we're sleeping the next she's bleeding out." I said shaky cluntching my fist."Something hurt her and I am going to find out what."**

"**And what's your plan when you find this mistery creature?" She asked arms crossed.**

"**Im going to find it." I walked closer to Sophia's body that laid still but her chest was rising and falling at a steady beat. "And I'm going to kill it."**

**SOPHIA'S POV:**

**Again I find myself alone surrounded in darkness..Atleast this time there's no bitchy so called bestfriend ghost bothering me. Strong hands rested on my shoulder. I turned around tears swelled in my eyes as I see his perfect smile and dark brown eyes.**

"**Chase?" **

**He pulled me into a tight hug not wanting to let go. "What did you do to yourself, pretty girl?" Chase held my cheek wipping away my tears.**

"**Rachel She said everybody dies around me that it'd me better.."**

"**If you killed yourself? I know you're stronger then that, and I need you to be stronger for the both of us."**

"**How did you die?" I asked still crying.**

"**That doesn't matter right now.. What matters is something bad is coming I need you to be strong and let your new friends help you." **

"**I miss you.." I kissed his palm as he closed his eyes.**

"**I know..I miss you too." A purple smoke seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I need to leave, you have to survive not matter what! I have to go." **

**Chase turned away but I pulled him back placing his lips against mine...I missed his touch so much the way his chaped lips felt against mine. " I love you."**

"**I love you too...Now wake up." Chase began to disappear.**

"**Wake up..." Jace voice caused my eyes to snap open. I tried to sit up but a sharp pain hit my gut causing me to groan and lie back down. "Don't move you might re-open the stitches."**

"**Feels like I got ran over by a truck.." I whined as Jace helped me sit up carefully.**

"**Poison and getting stabbed in the same week it's like you're trying to get yourself killed." He smirked arms crossed. "What happened?"**

**'**_**Let your new friends help you.' **_**Chase words played in my head. "I lied to you when I said my parents cut me out...It's more like they got cut up..into pieces." **

"**Their dead?"**

"**Yeah...They were shadow hunters I think... My memory's a bit fuzzy. Like it's blocked out."**

"**I know someone who could help." Jace said grabbing his jacket then let me lean against him as I stood up. "You okay for a little road trip?"**

**I shrugged. "Can't get any worse then this...That's something a person says before it gets worse isn't it?" **

**Jace laughed. "I'll make sure I'm far away when that happens, can't risk hurting these killer good looks."**

**I giggled slapping him on the shoulder. "Asshole." He smirked keeping me steady as we got into my car. "Whose this friend of yours we are seeing?"**

"**He's a warlock, named Mangus Bane."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabelle tossed me another dress as she did her make up. "This one will be perfect." **

**I sighed pulling the strapless black dress up. "That is what you said about the last four."**

"**Just trust me..Now turn around." She made a circle with her finger motioning me to turn. I did as she said then stopped infront of the mirror admiring myself. Wow the dress looked great , it tightly hugged my cuves and gave my chest a good push up. It looked real good with my long curled hair. **

"**You are a geniuse...But why exactly are we dressing up again?"**

"**Chances are Mangus is have a party, and I always like to look my best." She smiled finishing her eyeliner. "Me and Alec will meet you there, seemed like you and Jace have somethings to talk about." Isabelled said before heading down stairs.**

**JACE'S POV:**

**Isabelle finally came down stairs. "It's about time. Where's Sophia?"**

"**She's coming, me and Alec are going to go ahead see you there." Something was hidden in her smile but I didn't have time to question as a cough caused me to look up. Sophia's green eyes stood out more with the black eyeliner making me think of Clary..No she doesn't even look like her, besides her eyes. The strapless dress complemented her body in many ways making me swallow a lump in my throat. She smiled exposing her dimples. "Jace Wayland not talking? You just made this trip way more enjoyable."**

**I smirked. "Don't get use to it." I grabbed one of Izzy's leather jackets handing toward her. "Might get cold."**

"**Thanks, now lets go see what this warlock can do." I watched her walking infront of me mesmerized by the way her hips swayed. 'You are so going to regret this one Jace..' I thought to myself before following her out**

**SOPHIA'S POV:**

**Jace leaned forward and banged his hand against the partition separating us from the cab driver. "Turn left! Left! I said to take a left, you brain-dead moron!"**

**I laughed. "God are you an ass to everyone?"**

**He smirked. "Just special people."**

**The taxi driver responded by jerking the wheel so hard to the left that I was thrown against Jace, ignoring the familar feel of my thigh brushing against his. I quickly got back to the other side of the cab pushing my hair behing my ear. "So this Mangus guy is a warlock?"**

**Jace cleared his throat. "Uh yeah. He has an apartment, warning since its late he's probably having a party in that case stay close to me..And don't drink anything." The driver pulled over to the curb. Jace handed the driver a wad of cash, elbowing me out the door. "Lets get walking." **

**Jace walked down a narrow avenue lined with old warehouses, though most bore signs of human residence: window boxes filled with flowers, lace curtains blowing in the clammy night breeze, numbered plastic trash cans stacked on the sidewalk. A bunch of motorcycle's and cars were parked outside an apartment. **

"**My guess is this is the place?"**

"**You'd be correct..and it seems like he is having a party lets invite ourselves in." **

**I grabed Jace's arm prevening him from opening the door. "Maybe this is a bad idea.."**

"**Trust me okay?"**

**I snorted. "Sounds like a great plan trust the guy that made me think I was crazy, fucked me then left, lets not forget the same guy got me dress while I was knocked out."**

**He smirked. "Good times..And I think you forgot both times I saved your ass." I sighed as he opened the door.**

**A slender man standing in the doorway I guesssed from the curve of his sleep eye and the gold tone of his evenly tanned skin that he was part asian. He wore jeans and a black shirt covered with dozens of metal buckles. His eyes were crusted with a raccon mask of charcoal glitter, his lips painted a dark shade of blue. He raked a ring-laden hand through his spike hair and regaeded them thoughtfully. "If it isn't my favorite little shadow hunter, to what do I owe the pleasure for your unexpected visit." **

"**This is Sophia Knight-"**

**A look of recognition crossed his face. "Knight? As in Melinda and Christopher Knight?"**

**Jace look toward me. "You knew my parents?"**

"**Yes follow me." I followed who I assume is Mangus up the rickety stairs with Jace behind me. The loft was huge and almost totally empty of furniture. Floor-to -ceiling was painted with a thick film of dirt and paint, blocking out most of the ambient light from the street. The group up people in his apartment were strange to say the least... One of the boys reminded me of Liam, the boy at the club that Jace had steaked in the heart. His hair was black but his eyes where golden, he smiled my way exposing shark-like teeth.**

**Jace saw who I was looking at and stood infront of my view. "Oh no not another vampire, because that turned out so well for you last time...Then again you did end up meeting me and well look how that turned out." He smirked. **

**I patted him on the chest. "You're right I should stay away from vampires." I turned my attention back to Mangus. "How do you know my parents?"**

"**Not here..Somewhere more private."**

**Mangus bedroom was a riot of color: canary-yellow sheet and bedspread draped over a mattress on the floor, electric blue vanity table strewn with more pots of paint and makeup than Isabelle's. Rainbow velvet curtains hid the floor-to-ceiling windows, and a tangled wool rug covered the floor. He headed to one of his drawers pulling out an old photgraph that was crunched at the edges. Mangus extened the picture toward me. I took it seeing Mangus standing with my parents in some bar. I carressed the picture of my parents holding back tears. **

"**Before they died I promised I'd erase any memories you had of the Shadow world...But it seems something is disruptting the wall."**

"**You're a high-power warlock can't you fix it? Put another wall?" Jace demanded glancing at the picture.**

"**I don't want another wall I want to remember..everything."**

"**I'm not certian that is a wise choice. Your parents were trying to protect you from the demons you once hunted , the ones that killed your beloved." **

**JACE'S POV:  
Something flashed in Sophia's eyes as Mangus said beloved.**

"**How the hell did you know about Chase?" Her voice was hallow and empty.**

"**You brought him to me before he passed..It was not a pretty scene. Unfortunally he was to damaged for me to repair." His eyes showed pity. **

**Sophia's fist clunched, as she held tears from falling down her cheeks. "I need to remember." She hissed out.**

"**As you wish...This may sting a bit." As soon as Mangus touched Sophia she clung to my arm tightly, only causing discomfort not pain. "When she come's back she's not going to be the same..Just thought I should give you a heads up." **


	5. Chapter 5

SOPHIA'S POV:  
I reached out feeling rough, jagged wall against my palm. I pounded on the wall aventually breaking it in half. On the other side my fathers eyes gleamed back at me.

"Dad?" I ran into his arms feeking weak in the knees.

"Hey baby girl... Mangus broke the wall didn't he?"

"Don't be mad at him it was my idea..." I began to explain everything to where I met Jace and how I ended up here.

"You said there was a dagger with words ingraved into it, what did it say?"

"I think it said _mortalitas.. _What does that mean?"

I didn't know a ghost could turn any paler. "It means death..And you're marked by it." Somehow that doesn't surprise me everywhere I go death follows. "I need to help you remember how to fight maybe then your marks will return."

I arched a brow. "Other marks? Like Jace?"

"Yes like Wayland now we need to move." He grabbed my arm dragging me as the scene changed We were at the basement of my house. I wore fighting gloves while my dad held a sword that glowed.

Dad stuck me but I doged it quickly. "Always take action first." He continued as I continued to run. "Come on Sophia! What is rule number one?"

"Never allow your oppenet to get you on the run!" I yelled back grabbing the blade as he lunged to strike. I held the blade between my palms, he continued to push down harder cutting into my gloves, breaking skin. I grunted then threw the blade away from my dad. I swiftly kicked him on his ass, then stepped hard on his chest with my heel. He laughed. "Good girl, you remembered how to protect yourself-"

"My turn for the next lesson." Chase appeared smirking with his hands dugged into his pockets. My dad dissapeared and I was alone with Chase. "Hey, pretty girl." I jumped into his arms but he vanished. "My lesson is going to be rough sorry.."

"And what memory do you hold?" I arched a brow.

"I have your memory's about the people you have lost in your life.."

My face dropped as he changed the scene to where my parents were fighting, protecting me when I was 10. "I don't like this.." Chase held me as I watched in horror reliving my parents death this time seeing the creature that killed them.. It was ugly and snake-like with razor black claws and slitted eyes. With one last slash my mother was taken out no longer moving as she fell something dropped out her hands. My dad grabbed little me running out of the house before it exploded. I spun around to face Chase.. "My dad didn't die then..I remember him training me then something happened."

"He took you to Mangus after the night I died, losing your mother was rough on him, I was like a son to him when I died, you reminded him of everything he lost...He couldn't take seeing you so he-"

"He killed himself?" Chase nodded making the scene change again. Rain poured down on us soaking Izzy's dress. "Now where are we?"

"This is the place I died." Chase dissapeared then re-appeared with another version of me in an alley, this was when I was about 15. This version of me had beautiful marks like Jace, it was also the first time I noticed Chase's markings as they flashed with the lightning.

"Still think we should have brought some kind of back-up." Chase said before he sneezed.

"Aww is my big bad shadowhunter getting sick?" I ruffled his hair, then skipped infront of him.

"Damn right I'm bad...and yes I think i am getting a cold..And I blame you for it Soph."

"Hey I said I could handle this hunt on my own."

"Like i'd let you go alone." Chase replied pulling his dagger out. A low-level demon appeared and was easily defeated. I was amazed at how graceful I moved and how mine and Chase's moves went perfectly togeter as he slid down and I jumped over slicing the demons throat. Younger me and Chase embraced, then in the heat of the moment his lips crashed down on mine. Caught up in the kiss neither of us were aware that the demon had a friend. Chase pulled away his smile quickly fadding my headed turned to the side in confusion. "Watch out!" Chase pushed me out of the way as another demon sliced through Chase. Instantly I ran at the demon slicing him in half then returned back to Chase. His blood splattered everywhere. I put pressure on the wound.

"Hey it's okay.. It's not that bad you'll be fine." Younger me's shaky voice gave her away.

Chase placed him hand on her cheek. "I love you pretty girl.." His eyes rolled over with one last twist his body laid still.

"No...I need you Chase please come back to me." The scene vanished and I continued to sob.

"Why did you show me that?"

"Because you blamed yourself for my death...It wasn't your fault, It was my choice to push you out of the way, my choice to go on the hunt with you..Just like it was your parents to sacrafice themselves."

"I remember everything now, all my training, what it means to lose the people I cared about, Which is why I have to shut off all emotions..Emotions always lead to someone dying."

"I don't want you to cut everone off-"

"Everyone? I have no one Chase."

He rested his hand on my cheek. "You have Jace, Isabelle, Mangus and even Alec. Now my job here is done."

"Wait earlier after the whole Rachel thing you said something bad was coming what did you mean?"

He smiled empty-hearted. "Lets just say demon's aren't the worst of your problems..Ask Jace about Valentine tell him he's coming and it won't end pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

**For people reading my fanfic story about Jace and my OC, Sophia, This song fits them so well in my opinon also Jax in my mind looks like an older version of Jace and Brooke is how I pictured Sophia. Here's the link to the video- **** watch?v=UiQb6RtET5U&feature=related**

I know its not exactly like them but hey saw this video and thought of them lol. Oh and I will update soon but it might take a couple days because I got school. Jacelightwood17 thanks for your reviews I really appreciate them(:


	7. Chapter 7

**JACE'S POV:  
At one point in her little journey to break the wall Sophia started crying, saying Chase's name.**

"**You care for her don't you?" Mangus asked.**

"**Part of me feels like she's my responsibilty.." I answered not really paying attention or saying some smart ass remark.**

"**And the other part?"**

**Sophia took a sharp breath before her eyes finally opened. I grabbed her arm rolling up the jacket sleeve .**

"**How?" I asked referring to the marks that covered her body.**

"**My Dad had Mangus put a covering spell on me so that he could protect me."**

"**So sleeping beauty learn anything in your slumber?" I smirked still holding her arm, tracing her skin with my thumb. Her marks were different than I have seen before, almost like they were backwards.**

"**Lots, Mangus thank you for everything." She broke my grip surprising and hugged Mangus who stood there shocked. She turned back to me. "I need to talk to you." Before I could reply she grabbed my hand dragging me out of Mangus' room leaving him stunned.**

"**What exactly happened to you in there?" Something flashed in her face but she covered it up.**

"**Whose Valentine?"**

**ALL POV:  
Jace face turned white as all emotion left his face. "Why?"**

"**Because I think he's coming for me." **

**As soon as Sophia said Jace father was going afer her his fist clunched. "Why would my father be after you?"**

**Her eyes widened. "Father? Wait the guy Chase warned me about was your father?"**

"**Your dead boyfriend told you about my dad? Sounds like a reliable source." His voice was harsher than usual.**

"**I know what I heard and saw-"**

"**Maybe you were just hullicanating, Mangus said-"**

**Disbelief was easily shown in Sophia's expression. "I know what I heard! Stop trying to make me believe it was all in my head, it wasn't!"**

**Jace smirked "Techinally-" **

"**Ugh!" She threw her hands up in frustration stomping away from him. **

**Jace ran after her into the pouring rain. "Where are you going!" **

"**If you don't believe me I'll find this Valentine guy on my own and handle it."**

"**You can barley handle a Ravener, let alone Valentine."**

"**I am alot stronger now." **

"**Prove it." Jace got in a fighting stance.**

"**Jace I don't want to hurt you." Sophia smirked but didn't change her stance.**

"**Don't worry, you wont even land a hi-" Jace was cut off short as Sophia grabbed him throwing him over her shoulder causing him to land smack on the ground. He grunted pulling himself up.**

"**You were saying?" Sophia smiled as her dress clung to her skin and her hair stuck to her face. Jace lunged at her grabbing her from behind holding her arms across her chest. His breath down her neck sent shockwaves through her entire body. **

**His other hand held a blade to her throat. "Slash you're dead."**

**Sophia kicked on Jace foot causing him to release her. She took the blade out of his hand turning the tables. "Now you're dead."**

"**Hard to kill someone when you died first." He smirked then pulled Sophia close to him knocking the blade away. For a moment neither of them moved just staring into each others eyes. Jace finally let go and went to retrive his blade, then returning back to her. "I'll tell you about my father, don't say I didn't warn you about him. But not here lets go back to the institute."**

"**Before we go back can we go to my place to pick up a few things?" Sophia gave him her best puppy dog face. **

"**Fine, wait here while I get Alec and Isabelle, their still inside partying." Jace turned around. "And try not to get yourself killed." He left leaving Sophia alone...again.**

**SOPHIA'S POV:**

**My phone rang causing me to jump in surprise. The caller i.d. read Rachel. I turned to make sure Jace wasn't around. "Rachel?"**

"**Hey bitch miss me?" Their was no mistaking her voice.**

"**How? I saw your body...Your ghost"  
"Sorry about that, boss said to make it seem like I was really dead, the ghost was just a bonus for me..Have to say did not think you'd actually stab yourself though, luckily Jonhathan saved you or else boss man would kill me."**

"**Boss man? Who are you talking about?"**

"**Meet me at the docks and I'll explain everything, don't worry you will soon see things how I do." There was a muffled sound in the background before Rachel spoke again. "Oh and Soph, come alone." The phone went dead. I knew I only had a couple minutes to think of what to do before he came back...**_**'Jace is so going to be pissed at me.'**_


	8. Chapter 8

**'Jace is so going to be pissed at me.' I began to take off, heading toward my house where my weapon, and stele would be in case I needed them. **

**As I approached the docks a familiar figure appeared. From a distance it looked like Chase, but as I edged closer specks of his golden hair shined under the street light.**

"**Jace?" I gasped in horror as blood ran down Jace's body and his face. "What happened?"**

"**This is your fault!" Buzzing began in my ear and my sight blurred. **_**Jace dead? My fault?**_

"**That's enough Agramon." A males came through the demon vanished into black smoke. "Sorry for the rude welcome." I pulled my blade out pointing it toward him. "No need for the weapons, I just want to talk." His voice was enchanting leaving me with a scent of security. **

**The man had white blonde hair and black eyes with remarkable good looks. "Speak fast, I have somewhere to be."**

"**It wont take long... My name is Valentine Morgenstern, I was a friend of your fathers."**

"**Valentine? Jace's dad?" **

"**So you've heard of me?"**

**I nodded. "What do you want with me?"**

"**Your father worked with me for some time before he passed, I helped him raise you, cared for you like you were my own."**

"**You have your own, Clary and Jace, and from what I have seen you weren't exactly the carring father."**

"**It's true, but you are special...Don't you wonder why your runes are different?" He stepped closer making me back up. "Believe me when I say I am looking out for your best intrest." I motioned him to continue lowering my blade. "Have you been seeing any ghost recently?"**

"**How did y-"**

"**Because the blade carved with the word mortalitas you stabbed yourself with was meant for you as a gift from me, to unlock your abilities."**

"**And what a lovely present that turned out to be."  
Annoyance flashed across his face but quickly turned back to his charming self. "Yes well, it wasn't meant for your death."**

"**What was it meant for then? And what abilites?"**

"**It was meant for others death, That is what I created you to be, death. That is why you can see your lost ones..Look deep down and you know your reason for staying alive is to cause death for others. ."**

"**My curse is to watch the people I care about die for me and then see them every where I go. I won't allow that to happen again."**

**His laugh caused me to be struck with sudden fear. "My dear child it's funny to think you have a choice. People will always die for you either intentional or not...Thats what we have in common people will always sacrafice themselves for us."**

"**How do I stop it?"**

"**You can not stop others people's will...But I can offer the people you care about protection, I will not harm them."**

"**Whats the catch?"**

"**You do as I say and nobody must know especially my son, do you understand me?" Valentine's voice ended on a threatening note.**

**My face dropped as I considered my options. "I understand."**

**He smiled like an hungry lion as he extended his hand. "So we have a deal?"**

"**You won't harm Jace? Or the others?" **

"**I swear on the angel I will not hurt them." Valentine awaited eagerly for my answer.**

**JACE'S POV:  
"Where the hell she go?" Isabelle asked searching inside the apartment.**

"**She was suppose to wait outside, Damn it!" I shouted storming outside. **

**Alec's hand rested on my shoulder. "We'll find her don't worry."**

"**What if its too late? Sophia has a habbit of getting herself into trouble..If i'm not there to bail her out who will?" **

"**Did she mention any place she might go." Isabelle asked.**

"**Her place, she said she wanted to get somethings."**

"**Then we'll search for her there."**

**Once we reached Sophia's house we slowly entered noticing the front door was opened. **

"**You two search here I'll go upstairs." I commanded as the listened. The stairs creeked as I tip-toed up them. Sophia's door was cracked opened. I sighed in relief seeing her packing some clothes in a duffel bag. "Why didn't you stay put?"**

**I noticed how she seemed jumpier then usual. "Sorry, I just figured it'd be quicker this way."**

"**Is something up?"**

"**Why would you say that?" I came up behind her placing my hand on hers stopping her from continuing to fill her bag.  
"Soph, you can trust me." **

**She pulled away going to the other side of her room grabbing more clothes. "Everythings fine, I promise." **

**I clapped my hands together. "Than lets get going." Sophia smiled and nodded..She's hidding something I know it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SOPHIA'S POV:**

**I layed restless in Jace's bed feeling wrong. I re-lived my talk with Valentine...How can I be death? This is not exactly how I pictured being 16 would be like. I felt the heat off of Jace's body as he slept peacefully, every now and than he would say Clary's name in a way that sounded so desperate and aching. Quietly I got up wondering the library before heading toward the kitchen as the cat followed. **

**I picked him up gently stroking his fur. "You don't think I'm death do you Church?" He purred in response before jumping out of my hands and leaving toward Jace who leaned on the counter. "Traitor." I hissed at the cat. "Couldn't sleep?"**

"**Was going to ask you the same thing."**

"**Nightmares, same thing?"**

"**How did you know?"**

"**Even asleep your mouth doesn't shut up." I smirked jumping on the stool next to him.**

"**You're one to talk. What'd you dream about?" **

**I stood up frusturated. "God why do you have to do that!"**

**He smirked looking lost. "Do what? Be incredibly charming?"**

"**No, well that too, but I meant why do you have to sound like you care, ever since the first time we you know- Anyways you asked me about my parents like you cared."**

"**Because I do."**

"**No you don't, so stop acting like it." I turned away only to be pulled back.**

"**Why do you think I don't?"**

"**Because I see the way you look at Clary, she's the one you dream about, so what are you doing with me?" My words caused him to look like he had been physically slapped. "This isn't going to work...I know some other shadowhunters I can stay with I think that'd be best."**

"**If Valentine is really after you, then you need to be with me, so I can protect you." Jace didn't release his grip as his eyes darkened.**

"**I am not your responsabilty." **

"**We'll I am not going to let you go."**

"**It's funny to think you have a choice. This is my decision Jace, at least respect me enough to accept it." Jace let go as I went to grab my things before taking one last look at the institue before leaving. I turned around slowly breaking down. **

**Valentine waited for me on the ship with arms open. "I take it everything went well."**

"**They don't know that I went with you, only that I am staying with other shadowhunters I knew."**

"**See it wasn't a complete lie, after all I am a shadowhunter. So my dear Sophia lets get going." Valentine smiled with victory as we boarded the ship.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The ship was bigger than it looked and was crawling with demons. "Where's Rachel?"**

"**She's in here along with other face's you might know." Valentine opened the door as I got swarmed by hugs. I pulled back seeing Gabriel (Another shadow-hunter I worked with) He had thick brown hair and glowing blue eyes. Gabriel was a lot bigger then I remembered towering at about 6'5 with muscle's that took up most of his body weight. Next to him was Tommy that wasn't nearly as buff as him. Tommy was wearing eyeliner, glittery eye shadow, a tight muscle shirt, and skinny jeans that I am sure belongs to Rachel. **

"**We've missed you little sister." Gabriel said taking me into a bear hug. "Hasn't been the same since you left, nobody can handle a fight with me."**

"**Yes please entertain him, I'm tired of him dirtying my outfits." Tommy said standing next to me.**

"**A little dirt never killed anyone Tommy boy." Gabriel smirked arms crossed in a way that reminded me of Jace.**

"**Its good to see you two haven't stopped arguing since I've been gone." I smiled than noticed how their marks were different, less like Jace's and more like mine, although each of our marks had a different twist. **

"**Everybody get ready I have something I need you four to do." Valentine called and we all exited the room. **

"**What's the plan boss?" Gabriel asked leaning on me, but not with all his weight.**

"**You're going to murder the Silent Brothers." We nodded knowing anything Valentine asked we would do. All of us had a reason for working with him some better than others, Tommy to avenge his sisters death that he believed was caused by the Clave, Rachel because she wanted power and in a twisted away believed Valentine loved her, Me to protect Jace, and Gabriel to protect all of us. Gabriel was the big brother of the group and wouldn't let anyone hurt us...Unless that someone was himself..So if Valentine wanted us to murder anyone we'd do it without a second thought. **


	11. Chapter 11

**The four of us headed back to our 'room' packing weapons that could come in handy. **

"**So little sister up for this? I mean after all you have been out of the game for a while." Gabriel asked cocky but I could hear the worry in his voice.**

"**Hey I could still kick your ass any day." He was about to reply when my phone went off. "Hello?"**

"**Sophia, is Jace with you?"**

"**Isabelle? Uh no, why would Jace be with me?"  
Her breath sucked in and echoed through the phone like a gasp. **

"**The thing is...He's gone."**

**My teeth clutched together. "What do you mean he's gone?"**

"**He took off after having some talk with my mother."**

"**Have you tried calling Clary I mean after all I'm pretty sure he'd go to her." My voice was bitter.**

"**I called her, she said he wasn't with her."**

"**I'll go search for him." I heard Isabelle's head nod before the line went dead. "When are we suppose to kill the silent brothers?"**

"**Tomorrow, I think...Why?" Rachel answered.**

"**Because I have an idiot to find...Gabriel come with me." He nodded following me off the ship. We wondered around Brooklyn aimless not exactly sure where the hell he could be.**

"**This boy gotcha good didn't he?" Gabriel voice broke the silence.**

"**I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**You can fool everyone else, even yourself, but not me Soph. The way you'd drop anything for him like you did for Chase..When he died we all felt it you know."**

"**Yeah I know..It was like our hearts were getting ripped out..Guess that's a side effect from Valentine's experiments...When one gets hurt we all feel it."**

"**Like Spider-man once said 'With great power comes great responsibility.' or something like that."**

**I snorted. "You're such a dork, and I don't see how that's irrelevant " His laugh shook the ground. "I was never truly out of Valentine's clutches was I?"**

"**Not for a second...He had you were he wanted the whole time, from the beginning that's why he sent Rachel to live with you." **

**I didn't recognize the number so I handed the phone to Gabe.**

"**Whose this?" A girls voice played through the phone. "Yeah okay." The phone went silent. "Some chick named Clary found Jace."**

"**Is he alright?"**

"**Mostly. He picked a fight with a werewolf pack. He's got some cuts and bruises."**

"**He's lucky that's all he got."**

"**Do you want to go see him?"**

"**Where is he?"**

"**Hunters moon." Great a freaking werewolf bar, this should be fun. Me and Gabriel quickly arrived at the bar before Clary heading to the back office. The back office of Hunter's Moon was down a narrow corridor strewn with sawdust. Here and there the sawdust was churned up by footsteps and spotted with a dark liquid that didn't look like beer. The whole place smelled smoky and gamy, a little like wet dog. **

"**Figures smells like dog." Gabriel whispered earning low growls from the surrounding wolves. A man wearing a flannel shirt and jean pants paused looking toward us.**

"**Clary called about Jace." **

"**He's not in a very good mood. I shut him up in Freaky Pete's office after he nearly killed half my pack with his bare hands. He wouldn't talk to me."**

"**Doubt I'll be any help-"**

"**Sorry to interrupt but did you say you know someone named Freaky Pete?" Gabriel smirked laughing. "That's a new name."**

**He swung the office door wide. Inside was a plain room, windowless, the walls hung with sports pennants. There was a paper-strewn desk weighted down with a small TV set, and behind it, in a chair whose leather was so cracked it looked like veined marble, was Jace. The moment the door opened, Jace seized up a yellow pencil lying on the desk and threw it. It sailed through the air and struck the wall just next to the guys head, where it stuck, vibrating. The mans eyes widened. Jace smiled faintly. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was you, Luke." his eyes quickly darted toward me then to Gabriel who stood in a protective way around me. "What are you doing here?"**

"**I'll just leave you guys alone." Luke said before leaving as Gabriel followed him out.**

"**You didn't answer my question, What. Are. You. Doing. Here." Jace's voice was cold and flat.**

"**First I got a call from Izzy saying you just up and disappeared, then I get a call from Clary of all people saying you were fighting with a bunch of wolves, honestly Jace what the hell are you thinking?" He stayed sitting in the chair curiously watching me as I walked closer touching the gash that was on his arm. "You know you could use your stele right? The wounds look like they hurt."**

**He shrugged smirking. "Worried about me?"**

"**No. I'm worried you'll get yourself killed than Isabelle will kill me." I pulled out my stele and began to heal him. "You really should be more careful."**

"**Now whose the one getting all touchy?" His voice was teasing. Jace grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer. "Probably heal faster if you got closer."**

**I slowly pulled myself away from his grip. "I'm not here to heal you up that way Jace." **

**He chuckled. "Whose that guy anyways?" Jace pointed to Gabriel who eagerly leaned outside the office.**

"**Why Jealous?" I arched a brow. **

**He snorted. "Of course not."**

"**He's just a friend." Jace didn't seem to buy it. "He's like my brother anything more would be more gross." His smile evaporated. "What?"**

"**Do you honestly believe that would be the worst thing?"**

**I knew what he was asking and it had to do with him and Clary. "I don't believe it'd be right..I know you liked her before you found out she was your sister and Valentine just kind of threw it at you..But that doesn't change the fact that Clary is your sister."**

"**How did you know Valentine was the one that told me about Clary?"**

**I shrugged quickly thinking. "Who else would know?" Gabe knocked on the door. "And that is my cue to leave." I was about to walk out the door before I turned around. "Call me next time before you do something stupid."**

"**Thanks." I was taken back, Jace never thanked anyone ever.**

**I smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"**

"**So we are friends? I mean after the whole scene you caused after leaving-"  
I released the handle of the door glaring at him. "Scene? I did not cause a scene!"  
"Really? Because I remember you being a total drama queen after I asked you a simple question."**

**My mouth hung open. "Just because I called you out doesn't mean I made a big deal out of it!"**

"**Than we must remember it two completely different ways."**

"**God, you're such an asshole." I smirked at the sound of his laugh before opening the door nearly running into Clary. My smile instantly evaporated. "He's all yours."**


End file.
